Cold blood
by bluebird76
Summary: Rose is in her 6th year at Hogwarts. She has had a few flings but never an actual relationship. What happens when cold, dominating Scorpius Malfoy enters the picture and has his eyes set on Rose? Wills she be able to overcome old rivalries or will she turn away? Rated M for later chapters.


**Hi guys this is my first ever fanfiction so please give me loads of feedback so i can improve!**

**I own nothing!**

**Notes**

**Rose is in her 6th year at Hogwarts and is 16 (so is everyone mentioned in this chapter). Shares a dorm with Roxy - her cousin, Ellie/Liz her best friend and Dominique - another cousin. Dan is her best guy friend and Rory is Roxy's twin. sorry for the short chapter but i am just experimenting!**

Hmmmm I just love the feeling of my warm bed on Saturday. It is by far the best day of the week where we all sleep till late morning and wander at midday in our pyjamas for lunch. It used turn a few heads when we first started Hogwarts but people have seem to have learned that excessive staring will result in being hit with one of my many "home-made" jinxes. The covers are soft on my skin as I roll over and reach for my wand. "Lumos" I mutter and point over towards the clock on the wall opposite. Its only 8.30 and I silently curse myself for waking up too early. "Nox" I say angrily and I roll back over and snuggle deeper into my duvet. "SHIT!" someone screams and I leap out of my bed. "What the hell was that for" I demand glaring at Ellie. "It-is-half-past-8" she yells as she is hopping around on the floor pulling on a pair of black tights. The other girls were now all awake and staring at her with bleary eyes. "Calm down its Saturday!" I laugh as we watch her wrestle a jumper over her head. Ellie's eyes peered out from the jumper which was now stuck half way down her head. "I knew that" she said and jumped back into bed. "You're such an idiot" Roxy moaned at her as she got dressed angrily. "You know I can't sleep once I've woken up" she shouted and stormed out of the dorm. Dominique burst out laughing as soon as she left. "God she needs to get a grip!" she laughed but followed Roxy down for breakfast anyway. I lay back down. I had a rare free weekend ahead of me and I wanted to enjoy a long lie and then maybe spend a few hours down at the lake and soak in the last of the summer sun. "Rose" Ellie moans as I am in mid doze. "What do you want?!" I snap back. "Will you come for some breakfast? I can't sleep" she wined. Honestly she is so immature sometimes! After being here for six years you would think she would be able to go to breakfast herself by now. "Sure! Why not?" I reply in a dangerously sweet voice. She has clearly read my tone of voice and hasn't said anything.

I drag my feet into the great hall for breakfast and sit down next to Dan. "Morning sunshine!" he laughs as I grab some toast. You'd think by now he would have grown accustomed to my less than attractive appearance I generally model before breakfast. I glare at him but he just laughs. He is the only person who doesn't go silent under my death stare.

"Come on Rosie you'll have to do better than that!" I turn away and talk to Ellie instead, who is receiving murderous looks from Roxy from the other side of the table.

"What are you wearing tonight then Liz?" I ask her.

"Shut it Rose I hate it when you call me that" she spat.

"Now now Elizabeth!" I taunt. She answered me with a slap.

"Seriously though what are you wearing?" I ask her seriously. Tonight is the annual welcome back to school party that the seniors always have a few weeks into term. It is usually in the room of requirement so that all the houses can attend. Most of the girls turn up in skimpy dresses, get trashed on firewhisky and then try to pull. However we Gryffindor girls try to at least turn up looking classy… even if after a few drinks our reputation for being respectable tends to go downhill a little!

"I don't think im going to be honest Rosie cause' he'll be there and it will be really awkward…" she said quietly.

"Don't be stupid" I tell her. "You can turn up in your most beautiful dress and make him really jealous and he'll be so ashamed that he will want to leave" I assure her. Last term she had a fling with Teddy Lupin but then she caught him snogging a Ravenclaw girl and she was heartbroken. Suffice to say that Teddy was sporting a broken nose for a couple of days courtesy of yours truly!

"OK then maybe…" she said, which basically meant yes. I am so excited for the party. Dan told me that he and Rory had managed to get a hold of several crates of firewhisky and their friends in hufflepuff had got butterbeer. It was going to be great!


End file.
